Lip Gloss
by SpiritedWind
Summary: Sirius Black kissed many girls but there was one girl in particular that he would never forget. Kissing her was blissful peace, a forbidden luxury. She tasted like pineapples. -Dedicated to pyr0technic-


**A/N: This is for my absolutely wonderful friend Sabrina (pyrOtechnic) and it just so happened that her birthday was. . .August 26th. . .and I promised her I would write a fic for her. And here it is, almost a month later. . . I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Prompt: pineapple lip gloss**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wouldn't procrastinate a month to write her friend a story.**

* * *

Sirius Black kissed many girls in his entire life. Some of these girls were phenomenal kissers, others were insignificant. He kissed girls with no intentions of starting a relationship and it never mattered to him if he broke their hearts.

There were seven unforgettable girls. He would remember these seven girls for the rest of his life. They had the best kisses that he had ever experienced. There was one girl in particular. Kissing her was blissful peace, a forbidden luxury.

She tasted like pineapples.

-:-

Perfectly curled brunette locks were threaded between his fingers. Her name was Melanie Brown and she was a few inches taller than he was so kissing her was a little awkward. She was two years older than him and she had nice brown hair and enticing green eyes.

She was his first kiss.

She tasted like vanilla and the scent of her vanilla lip gloss was overwhelming. But she was a good kisser in his 13 year-old mind and he was enjoying the moment and that was all that mattered to him. He moved his lips awkwardly against hers, savoring the taste of vanilla, feeling her cool, smooth skin by his cheek. His first kiss was unforgettable. Melanie Brown was unforgettable.

-:-

She reminded him of the beach. Her hair was blonde, as yellow as the sand and as golden as the sun. Her bright blue eyes were forever bordering on the line of blue and green. The irises of her eye were always battering against the edges of her dark pupil, like the waves of a restless ocean. Her skin was sun-kissed tan and her voice sounded the cool breeze of the ocean currents.

She tasted like coconuts.

He thought it was funny that her coconut lip gloss matched what he thought of her. Her name was Marissa Hughes. She was a fourth-year Hufflepuff and she had two younger brothers. As he kissed her passionately, he added this moment to the list of why he loved coconuts. She was only a year older than him, but she was the one that taught him how to kiss passionately. The taste of the coconut was just irresistible. Marissa Hughes was unforgettable.

-:-

Her hair was a dull brown with no luster. Her skin wasn't smooth and perfect like many of the previous girls he had kissed. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She was too short for him and there was an awkward stretch between them, with her on the tips of her toes and him leaning in far too much. She was very plain; nothing about her appearance was enthralling. Even her lip gloss was the plain, typical cherry.

She was far from perfect.

Maybe that was why he enjoyed the kiss so much. He had kissed Tabitha Clarke on a dare and expected to feel repulsion. But he had enjoyed it and when he thought back on it, he concluded that he enjoyed it because she was different. Different from the many shallow, glamorous girls he had kissed. There was nothing inviting about her but Tabitha Clarke was unforgettable.

-:-

Every single morning for breakfast, she ate an orange or a grapefruit or some other kind of citrus fruit. Never the typical apple or strawberries or bananas. Once, when he had asked her why she only ate citrus fruits, she had simply replied that she enjoyed the taste of it. So when he kissed her soft, rosy lips, he wasn't surprised to discover that she was wearing citrus lip gloss. Her hair was a light, sandy brown and it complimented her equally light brown eyes. Everything about her was timid and delicate and naïve.

She was inexperienced.

Every single girl he had kissed had some sort of experience, however minimal it was. But Cheryl Taylor was different. This moment was her first kiss as opposed to his one millionth. Their lips were locked in a blundering dance as he tried to lead her into a much more graceful waltz. His arms were wrapped around her waist while her arms hung uselessly by her side. He wasn't sure why but he liked this new change. He liked her inexperience and their bumbling, inept dance. Cheryl Taylor was unforgettable.

-:-

She smelled like sunshine. He would always catch a whiff of the sun when he walking past her in the hallways. She smelled like open fields, sunny summer days, and small wildflowers. As his lips reached down to meet hers in a passionate embrace, he half expected her to taste like the sun, if it had a taste. But, as he reflected on the kiss numerous times, he supposed that her strawberry lip gloss was as close to the taste of the sun as he would get.

She was the first girl he had true feelings for.

This was definitely new and foreign to him. Never had he kissed a girl and wanted to start a true relationship with her. He didn't know what it was about her. She was certainly alluring, with her deep russet hair and surprising blue eyes, but Helen Davis was not the most enchanting or stunning of all the girls he had kissed. He wasn't sure if he liked this new change. It was so alien to him, this new feeling. Whether he liked it or not, Helen Davis was unforgettable.

-:-

He hadn't really meant to kiss her. It just kind of happened. It happened at one of the Quidditch after parties and he had had one too many drinks of the firewhiskey and she was just standing there, laughing and alluring, her lustrous ebony hair styled to perfection, her large, dark brown, almond-shaped eyes peering at him curiously. She was just so charming and he couldn't get the sound of her tinkling laughter out of his head. He really couldn't help but stare at her as she threw her head back and let out her peals of laughter, resounding like crystal bells. It didn't really help when she tossed her hair over her shoulder either, the light from the fireplace reflecting on her mane.

She was dating someone else.

She was dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain but his mind was too sluggish to process that, especially in the few, short seconds that his lips were connected to hers. Anita Patel was the first girl he kissed who was dating another person but her lip gloss was the taste of irresistible mangoes and he couldn't help but get carried away. Until, of course, her hand came up and slapped him across the face. Later that night as he sheepishly rubbed the smarting bruise, he supposed that getting slapped by a girl was a first too. She was a girl of surprises. Anita Patel was unforgettable.

-:-

She was unlike any other girl he had kissed before. Their kiss was passionate and wild and uncontrollable and secretive. One of his hands was secured tightly around her waist while the other clutched at her hair of reds and oranges and golds. She clung to him, her porcelain, pale arms wrapped around his neck, perfect, delicate fingers tugging at his jet black locks. Their kiss was hidden and forbidden; he knew it was dreadfully wrong of him to be doing this, to be kissing _her_. But the moment their lips connected, all of his troubles were forgotten, swept away in a gust of bliss, peace, joy, ecstasy, euphoria, enchantment, fervor, and nothing else was important to him. Everything else was insignificant. He was only aware of the feel of her soft, warm lips, the cool touch of her skin, the silky feel of her bright hair, the

She was Lily Evans.

It was as if they were meant for each other. Her body fit perfectly with his, and their lips moved gracefully with ease, in a smooth dance that they both understood. He knew it was a terrible deed for him to perform; he knew it would break James' heart. But when she kissed him, not even James mattered and they were the only people in the world. Kissing her was blissful peace, a forbidden luxury. She was beautiful and in that moment, she was his.

She tasted like pineapples.

Lily Evans was absolutely, positively, undeniably, undoubtedly, indubitably unforgettable.

* * *

**Please don't favorite without reviewing. Reviews are like Sirius Black! ;)**

**I am probably going to post a companion fic to this one so if you liked this, watch for that one to come out. (If I post it, it will be a different fic, not a continuation to this one.)**


End file.
